wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby
Kirby is a hero from Pop Star who is connected to the heroes of Earth via the Smash Bros. dimension. Some of his abilities are loosely based off of his Smash Bros. special attacks, while others are from his travels through his home land. General Quadrants Powers & Abilities Kirby is an extremely versatile fighter, being capable of switching up his weapon to adapt to the situation. All three of his weapons are equally viable, and none are stronger than the others- his bow allows him to strike from a distance while losing some power, his hammer packs a huge punch while losing range, and his sword is a quick weapon which serves as a happy medium between his extremes. His skills can be ranked up six times, which makes Kirby more powerful than other combatants considering his primary three moves only. However, Kirby lacks an ultimate attack. While this may not seem like a concern, this means that Kirby does not have any way to open up or fall back drastically, and the lack of an attack of this caliber is sorely missed in teamfights when entire teams will unleash devastating attacks on each other. Although Kirby doesn't need an ultimate attack to deal damage, it weakens his team utility. Additionally, almost all of Kirby's attacks have delay, making him reliant on reading the enemy's actions to deal damage. Overall, although Kirby isn't very powerful in groups, he is a very formidable fighter alone and can duel many enemies without losing, considering he has good prediction. Base Stats Ranges *'Hammer': Very low (melee) *'Sword': Medium low (melee) *'Bow': Medium high (ranged) Advanced Techniques Innate Star Warrior *'Innate': Kirby's health regeneration increases by 1% for every 1% of health he is missing. Primary Weapon Attack - 13 second cooldown *'Active': Kirby does a special attack with his current weapon. :*''Hammer'': Hammer Flip - Kirby lights his hammer aflame for 1 second and swings it forwards, knocking up enemies in the way for 0.5 second and dealing 85 / 110 / 135 / 160 / 185 / 210 (+1.0 per bonus AD) physical damage. :*''Sword'': Final Cutter - Kirby grabs his blade, jumps into the air for 1 second, and comes down hard, sending a shockwave at the point of impact that travels forwards. The direct hit of the blade stuns enemies for 0.5 second and deals 60 / 75 / 90 / 105 / 120 / 135 (+1.0 per bonus AD) physical damage; the shockwave does half as much damage. :*''Bow'': Triple Shot - Kirby charges up his bow for 1 second and shoots three arrows forward in a cone. These arrows deal 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 (+1.0 per bonus AD) physical damage and pass through enemies, dealing 50% damage to any subsequent targets. Secondary Twinkle Star - 11 / 10.5 / 10 / 9.5 / 9 / 8.5 second cooldown *'Active': Kirby spins in midair in any direction; the spin lasts for 1 second. Enemies caught in the spin will receive 50 / 65 / 80 / 95 / 110 / 125 (+0.7 per bonus AD) physical damage. Tertiary Magical Fields - 13 second cooldown *'Active': Kirby creates an environmental field depending on which weapon he is holding. :*''Hammer'': Crag - Kirby charges up fire power for 1 second then unleashes it into an area of effect, creating a singeing field that deals 16 / 25 / 34 / 43 / 52 / 61 (+0.1 per AP) magic damage per second. The field also decreases the armor of enemies caught in it by 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 as long as they are in the field. The field lasts for 4.5 seconds. :*''Sword'': Tundra - Kirby charges up ice power for 1 second then unleashes it into an area of effect, creating a freezing field that deals 12 / 20.5 / 29 / 37.5 / 46 / 54.5 (+0.09 per AP) magic damage per second. The field also slows down enemies caught in it by 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 % as long as they are in the field and 1 second afterward. The field lasts for 4.5 seconds. :*''Bow'': Static - Kirby charges up electrical power for 1 second then unleashes it into an area of effect, creating an electrical field that deals 8 / 16 / 24 / 32 / 40 / 48 (+0.08 per AP) magic damage per second. The field also decreases the attack and special attack of affected enemies by 5 / 7 / 9 / 11 / 13 / 15 % as long as they are in the field. The field lasts for 4.5 seconds. Quaternary Super Star - 30 / 25 / 20 / 15 second cooldown *'Passive': Kirby starts with this technique; it is automatically ranked up at fighter ranks 6, 11, and 16 without using up skill points. Every third basic attack, Kirby shoots a small star projectile at the targeted enemy, dealing additional damage equal to 5 / 10 / 15 / 20 % of his total AD. *'Active': Kirby cycles between three weapons: his Hammer, his Sword, and his Bow. Each one has certain advantages: :*''Hammer'': Grants Kirby 5 / 8 / 11 / 14 % bonus damage on his basic attacks and 10 / 13 / 16 % bonus damage on his skills. When the Hammer is cycled towards, Kirby's next attack will stun enemies for 1 second. :*''Sword'': Grants Kirby 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 % extra attack speed. Additionally, when he is above 80 / 70 / 60 / 50 % of his health, he shoots small sword beams, which deal extra magic damage equal to 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 % of his bonus AD. When the Sword is cycled towards, Kirby's movement speed is briefly increased by 20% for 1.5 seconds. :*''Bow'': Grants Kirby a ranged attack and 4 / 6 / 8 / 10 bonus true damage on his basic attacks and skills. When the Bow is cycled towards, Kirby has a chance to skill-shot a larger arrow, which deals 1.25x damage and silences the enemy for 1 second. Category:Allies Category:Kirbies Category:Male Category:AD fighters Category:Kirby-related Category:Super Smash Bros.